What I Found You Like
by littlemagicme
Summary: Elsa and Anna are already in a relationship and discover each other enjoy some interesting things. Post movie. One-shot series.
1. Seeing Us

**Elsanna: don't like, don't read. I own nothing, but please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The first time she noticed it, Anna was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair when Elsa walked in the room. "Good evening, Snowflake." The Queen greeted as she approached her sister. Suddenly, she stopped and was just staring at Anna in the mirror.

"Hi," Anna replied cheerfully, snapping her sister out of her daze. "Are you alright?"

Elsa leaned in to kiss Anna's cheek. "Yeah, just got distracted. Ready for bed?"

The redhead raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided not to comment. Anna followed the blonde to the bed and the two quickly fell asleep.

* * *

By the time Anna noticed again, she had nearly forgotten the first incident. The princess had just returned from a weekend-long camping trip with Kristoff and Olaf, and was very excited to see her sister again. When she found Elsa, the blonde was in the bathroom, applying her makeup.

"I'm home!" Anna announced in a sing-song voice. Coming up behind Elsa, Anna wrapped her arms around the older girl's waist and peppered kisses all over her exposes shoulder and neck. When Elsa failed to move her head to the side as Anna had grown accustomed to, the redhead paused and met her sister's gaze in the mirror.

Elsa stood with a shocked expression on her face and a spark of barely contained lust in her eye. Anna furrowed her brow, but decided that she had simply startled Elsa. Finally, she pulled away from her sister. "I know we both have things to attend to today, but tonight, you are mine."

All Elsa could do was nod mutely as Anna skipped out of the room.

* * *

That night, the girls found themselves in Elsa's bed with Anna gently sucking on the blonde's collar bone. As she was making her way down to her sister's breasts, Elsa let out a throaty moan. Anna glanced up to see bright blue eyes trained on something to her left.

"Elsa." Anna called. The blonde's eyes drifted back down to lock on Anna, who continued where she left off. As Anna continued further down Elsa's body, she noticed those blue eyes drifting back to the left. The redhead paused again, waiting for the blonde to focus on her. "Elsa, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied breathily, "please, don't stop."

Anna did as she was asked and began planting kisses to Elsa's waiting center. She slid a figure inside and began to pump her hand gently. Elsa came more quickly than Anna had expected, and quite strongly. The blue eyes never leaving to object that had kept her attention all night. When Anna crawled back up to Elsa's side, the blonde immediately curled into her sister. Anna took the time to see what had held the queen's gaze. The only thing in that direction was the vanity. In the corner of the mirror, Anna could just barely see herself staring back. She glanced down at the blonde. "Were you watching us the entire time?"

Her only answer was Elsa's deep breathing as the blonde had already drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A couple nights later, Anna was knocking on the door to the Queen's study. "Come in!" Elsa called.

Anna poked her head in, "are you ready for your surprise?"

"Let me just finish this paper." Elsa replied.

Anna waited on the couch as Elsa fixed the seal of Arendelle to the document and blew out all of the candles. Anna took her by the hand and led her to the hallway their bedrooms were in, stopping in front of the door to an empty room.

"Anna, what are we doing here?" Elsa questioned.

"Close your eyes!" Anna commanded.

Elsa indulged her little sister and allowed herself to be blindly led into the room. Anna steered her towards the center of the room. When her knees bumped into what felt like a bed, Elsa was told to sit down and open her eyes. The blonde looked around and saw her reflection looking back at her countless times.

"Mirrors?" She asked.

"Yeah," Anna began to explain. "I saw the other night you kept looking at the mirror in your room. It seemed that you really liked watching us be together…" the younger girl trailed off.

Elsa looked around before meeting her sister's gaze. "I love it." Elsa said in awe.

Anna moved onto the bed slowly. Elsa grabbed her and brought their lips into a searing kiss. Lying back, Elsa positioned Anna so that the younger girl was straddling her hips. She pushed the younger girl's undergarments aside and slid two fingers inside Anna while her thumb pressed against the redhead's clit. Anna began grinding against the hand, arching back in pleasure. Elsa looked around her, seeing her and Anna at almost every angle imaginable.

When Anna came, her juices coated Elsa's hand and the younger girl flopped down next to the blonde. "So, you like the mirrors?"

"Yeah." Elsa replied as she licked her hand clean.

"May I ask why?" Anna ventured.

Elsa paused. Rolling onto her side to fully look at her sister, she answered the question. "I like the visual of you and me together because we couldn't be for so long."

Anna blushed, feeling Elsa's love shine in those words. She leaned forward, kissing the blonde gently. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too," the blonde replied. After a moment of silence Elsa spoke again. "I suppose we should get up and go to bed?"

"Why?"

"Tomorrow morning the sun will come in and with all the mirrors-"

"I'm way ahead of you on that, Elsa." Anna cut the blonde off. "I picked this room because it had really heavy bed curtains."

Elsa beamed. "You're the best."

"Thank you," Anna replied with a cheeky grin. "Now, I believe it's your turn." Anna climbed on top of her sister. Elsa stared back, ready for a very long night.


	2. She Has A Thing About Dirt

Arendelle woke up to the first pleasant spring morning after days of storms. Anna had managed to talk Elsa into taking the afternoon off, and the sisters went on a horseback ride through the woods to the hidden waterfall.

As they approached, Anna got excited and dismounted her horse. Elsa quickly followed her sister's example, but failed to notice the large mud puddle her horse was standing in. When the blonde landed, her feet promptly slid out from under her and she landed on her rear with a loud splat.

The noise caught Anna's attention and the redhead asked if the blonde was alright as she looked over her shoulder to check on Elsa. She was greeted with the sight of her regal sister sitting on the ground with mud splattered up her sides and a shocked expression on her face. Anna froze in place as she stared at her sister.

The queen's shock quickly morphed into annoyance at her own carelessness. "I'm okay, Anna… Anna?" Elsa's gaze drifted towards Anna. The redhead ogled Elsa and slowly began to approach the still seated blonde. As she came closer, Elsa could see that Anna's pupils were dilated, even in the afternoon sun. "Are you okay?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

When Anna was right in front of Elsa, the younger girl knelt in the mud. "You're dirty." She said slowly, as if having trouble grasping the concept.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, not sure how to respond to the statement. Then Anna began to move again. She scooped up mud in each hand, never breaking eye contact, and flung it at Elsa, splashing it across the blonde's chest. Before Elsa was able to react, Anna was in her lap running dirty fingers in Elsa's hair and kissing her passionately. When Elsa failed to return the kiss because of her surprise, Anna began to trail kisses along the older woman's jaw.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Elsa asked when she found her voice.

The redhead paused, as if suddenly snapped out of a haze. Pulling back, Anna looked at Elsa with wide eyes before scrambling to her feet and running into the woods.

Elsa was about to chase after her sister when she remembered the horses. After securing them to a tree, she wondered off in the direction she had seen Anna running. Elsa walked for a couple minutes before pausing to look for any signs of her sister. She was just about to move on when she heard a sniffling noise coming from above her. Looking in the tree branches, Elsa spotted a dash of red that contrasted with the surrounding green. The blonde carefully climbed the tree until she was sitting on the branch next to and a little below her sister. "Anna?" Elsa ventured cautiously, "Please talk to me."

Anna, who was straddling the branch she was perched on with her head leaning against the trunk, mumbled "I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head, "I'm not looking for an apology, Anna. I just want to understand what happened."

Anna glanced at her sister, blushed, and turned back to the tree. "It's a really confusing story," the redhead warned.

"I have all afternoon." Elsa responded gently.

Anna sighed, "Okay, well back before your coronation, I thought you wore the gloves because you had a thing against dirt."

Elsa nodded, "yes, I recall you mentioning that."

"Right, now remember when you were telling me about how Grand Pabbie changed my memories involving your powers?" Anna paused for Elsa to acknowledge having the conversation. "Because of that, I remember most of our childhood taking place outside in the winter time. Now I know that isn't true because you told me, but I only have the altered memories. Growing up, I focused on the memories that involved snow, because most of them did. That changed after you told me the truth, because now I'm not really sure how many of them are lies. So, I began thinking about the times we were together without snow. That didn't seem to happen often. Most of those types of memories are kitchen raids and making flower crowns. The one that always stuck out was that one time we had a mud war. That became my favorite memory after the coronation."

Elsa tilted her head to the side in thought. "What does this have to do with your incorrect glove theory?"

Anna cleared her throat before speaking. "Umm, I had that theory, but the mud memory didn't match up with it. I spent way too much time contemplating that little snag. For some reason, when I developed my romantic feelings towards you, the concepts in that memory… matured."

"You started fantasizing about me covered in dirt?" Elsa questioned. Anna squeezed her eyes shut and nodded. "So, earlier, that triggered a fond childhood memory, and the fantasy?" The blonde received another nod.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I just forgot myself. I would never want to make you do something you didn't want to do. We can just pretend none of this ever happened."

A coy smile spread across the blonde's lips. "Or," she purred, "we could go back and I could show you just how dirty of a girl I can be."

Anna stared at the tree in front of her, processing what her sister had said. When she moved to look at Elsa, the blonde was already walking away from the tree. Anna hurried after her. By the time the redhead caught up, Elsa was already kneeling in the mud, waiting. Anna shucked her dress, leaving her in her undergarments. Elsa held her sister's gaze as the top and bottom of her ice dress began to disintegrate until there was only a strip around her hips extending down to her mid thigh.

"Uhh, Anna? Could we leave our vaginas covered? Just to be safe. There is a difference between being dirty and being unsanitary."

"Yeah," Anna agreed.

A smile crept across Elsa's face. "Well then what are you waiting for?" She began to trace mud from her shoulders down between her breasts and out to her hips.

Anna slowly approached, again picking up handfuls of mud. This time she purposefully brought her hands to Elsa's body, starting low and working her way up. When she reached the Elsa's neck, Anna slipped her fingers into the blonde locks and pressed their lips together while guiding Elsa onto her back. After a few minutes of passionate kisses, Anna began to trail along Elsa's jaw. "Elsa, I want you." The redhead murmured.

"Well I did spend most of the ride here wondering what the best way to get you to agree to sex under the waterfall would be." Elsa's voice jumped at the end as Anna lightly scratched at her sides.

"Oh really?" Anna pulled back to smirk at Elsa.

The blonde grinned and shrugged. "Sounded fun, and now we need to wash the mud off of us anyway."

Anna leaned in and placed one more kiss on her sister's lips. "Lead the way," she giggled, tapping Elsa's nose and leaving behind a dash of mud.

Elsa scrunched her nose at the contact and stood after Anna rolled off of her. They went to the waterfall as quickly as they could, removing the last of their clothing on the way. Once they were under the cascading water, they crashed together in heated kisses. Their bodies grinded together and hands roamed over smooth expanses of skin. Anna threw her head back in ecstasy first, pushing Elsa over the edge soon after. The girls rested against each other for a moment, just allowing the water to wash over them. Anna ran her fingers through Elsa's hair helping get the last remnants on the dirt out. "That was wonderful. You're wonderful." The redhead sighed with a dreamy expression.

Elsa's eyes scanned the area. "Come on," she urged, pulling Anna towards a flat rock. The climbed on top of it with Anna resting her head against Elsa's chest and allowed the sun's warmth to wash over them.

Anna hummed happily, and then stopped as a question occurred to her. "Elsa, are you really okay with the whole dirt thing?"

Elsa smiled gently. "Anna, would you like to be in on a little secret?" The younger girl nodded. Elsa made a big show of looking around as if someone were eavesdropping before tilting her head down to whisper to Anna. "One of my biggest turn-ons is the simple idea of you being attracted to me." The blonde pulled back with a smirk.

Anna gazed at her sister. "Wait… what?"

"If there is anything you find sexy that you want to try, I want you to be able to talk to me about it. I will always, at the very least, hear you out." The blonde clarified. "I like knowing you think about me."

"Okay," Anna agreed, "but the same goes for you."

Elsa chuckled. "Deal, but I think that out of the two of us, you tend to be more imaginative one."

"You're the genius who thought to do it under the waterfall." Anna pointed out.

Elsa avoided the comment by pulling Anna closer to her. "Shut-up and cuddle with me," the blonde demanded.

Anna smiled and happily obliged.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This story is done for now, but if there is something you want to see, let me know. I can't guarantee anything, but asking never hurt. Also, please review with any other comments you have! **


	3. What Is That Wonderful Smell?

**Thank for reading. Please rate and review!**

* * *

Anna shuffled into the dining hall still trying to tie the ribbon into her hair and blink the sleep from her eyes. She reached the door and opened it with her foot, miraculously without falling over. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on her sister. Elsa was sitting at the table in her usual seat. On the table a simple breakfast of bread, fruit, water and tea was set for the royal sisters to help themselves too. The sun filtered in through the tall windows behind the blonde, illuminating her back and casting the content of the table in her shadow.

Anna smiled to herself. It looked like she would have to sit directly next to Elsa, to keep the sun out of her eyes, of course. The princess grinned as she pushed her chair right up against Elsa's before sitting down. The blonde shot the younger girl an enduring smile and greeted her. "Good morning, Snowflake."

Anna hummed in response and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. After a moment's pause, she tilted her head, pressing her nose into Elsa's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Are you sniffing me?" The blonde giggled.

"You smell different."

"Oh," the blonde replied shifting away from her sister.

"Not in a bad way!" Anna interjected. "It's a good different. I actually really like it. What is that?" The redhead shamelessly leaned over to sniff her sister again.

"Did I smell normal last night?"

"Yeah" Anna replied, still engrossed in her sister's neck, the sniffing transforming into gentle kissing.

"Umm, the only thing different is the mint I'm using." Elsa said, struggling to think over her morning routine. Reaching across the table, she grabbed a small plate with chopped green leaves on it. "Is this what you smell?" She offered the plate to Anna.

The redhead took it, and inhaled deeply, "yup, this is it, this…" she trailed off not sure what she was smelling.

"It's peppermint." Elsa supplied.

"As oppose to…?"

"Spearmint."

Anna nodded pulling away from Elsa as her stomach began to grumble. The younger girl reached across the table, pulling some grapes and a roll onto her plate. "I like the peppermint on you." Anna said, continuing the girls' conversation.

"On me?" Elsa questioned with a raised eyebrow as she reached for her own roll.

"You drink entirely too much tea, dear sister." Anna teased. "The smell of the mint tends to linger around you."

Elsa blushed and nibbled at her bread. "What are your plans for the day?" She asked, wanting to change the subject.

The redhead smirked, knowing exactly what Elsa was doing, but answered the question. "I have to meet with the decorator in an hour to discuss and order the flowers for next month's ball. Then I have to finish organizing the household reports and you said you wanted me to go to that council meeting with you this afternoon."

Elsa nodded. "You're almost done sorting those reports?"

"They should be on your desk before the council meeting."

Elsa leaned over to place a soft kiss on the corner of Anna's mouth. "You're the best."

Anna smiled. "I try." She tilted her head to fully catch her sister's lips.

They were pulled apart by the clock chiming the half hour. "I need to go," Elsa murmured against Anna's lips. "Ambassadors want to pitch a new trade agreement."

The redhead pursed her lips for one more quick peck and watched her sister walk out of the dining hall, staring intently at the swaying hips. Glancing at the plate of peppermint still in front of her, Anna noticed she had been pressing her thighs together. She shrugged it off, unclenching her muscles and finished her grapes.

* * *

Anna was meandering down the hall having just successfully finished her meeting with the decorator. Rounding a corner, she saw Elsa coming in the opposite direction reading over a couple of papers in her hand. The redhead grinned, stepping to the side to allow her preoccupied sister pass by without interruption. As the blonde walked by, an idea popped into Anna's head. Reaching out, Anna flicked her wrist and landed a light smack on her sister's rear.

The sudden contact caused the queen to jump and let out a small yelp. "Don't do that!" Elsa whined turning towards her sister.

"How can I not? You have such a nice butt." Anna complimented with a cheeky grin.

Elsa blushed. "Don't you owe me some organized household reports?"

"Going to finish them right now, just got a little distracted." Anna replied, obviously glancing towards Elsa's rear.

Elsa rolled her eyes, still blushing lightly. "Well then I'll just go and take the distractions with me." With that, the queen pivoted on her toes and continued down the hall. Anna stared after her until Elsa turned the corner and disappeared from view.

* * *

Anna shuffled the papers in her arms around for a moment before she could finally free and hand to knock lightly on the massive oak door. "Elsa?" the redhead called as she opened the door and popped her head inside. "You have a moment? I'm finished with those reports."

Elsa looked up from the papers strewn across her desk. "Just a moment, Anna, could you put them on the coffee table?"

The younger girl nodded and spread her piles across the low table before sitting on the couch to wait for her sister. She laid her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. After a moment she became aware of the faint scent of something that smelled really good. No sooner had she noticed the smell than she felt the couch cushion dip down as her sister sat next to her. Anna cracked an eye open to glance at her sister and focused on the small china cup in her hands. "Really Elsa? More tea? Pretty soon I'm going to have to ask you if you want to build a tea-man instead of a snowman."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I like the peppermint," she replied.

Anna inhaled deeply, identifying the peppermint as the scent she had noticed earlier. "Hmm, me too." Elsa raised a questioning eyebrow. "I like whatever makes you happy." Anna covered with a dopy grin.

Elsa sent her sister a playful glare. "Such a charmer," she sighed. "So, the reports, and after we look at these I want to go over the agenda before this afternoon's meeting."

Anna nodded and began shuffling though the different piles in front of her. She explained what each pile consisted of and brought special attention to the ones that didn't really fit in a pile or were extra important. Once they were finished with Anna's piles, Elsa retrieved the council meeting agenda from her desk and brought it to the couch for Anna to look at. Elsa peered at the clock sitting on the mantle when they were done. "We have about fifteen minutes before we need to leave for the meeting." The blonde commented.

Anna gentle pushed her sister so she was lying against the armrest. "Sounds like we have enough time for fifteen minutes of 'Superly Awesome Cute Cuddle Time with my Lover-Sister Who Adores Me Spectacular'."

Elsa giggled softly as she opened her arms for Anna to curl into. "You come up with the most ridiculous things sometimes." The blonde said softly.

"It's all part of my allure," Anna replied in a mock seductive tone. She rubbed her face into Elsa's clothed breasts and allowing Elsa's scent mix with the new smell of peppermint to flood her senses.

Elsa gave a noncommittal hum which Anna ignored in favor of nuzzling closer to her sister. The redhead could feel the beginning pangs of arousal. She found this strange because, while Elsa was very attractive, it usually took more than cuddling to turn her on. Deciding to ponder the anomaly later, Anna slid herself up and began pressing kisses along the collar of Elsa's dress. The blonde paused then pushed lightly on Anna's shoulders, causing the redhead to look up.

"Not now, Snowflake. We have to go to that meeting soon." The blonde huffed.

Anna leered at the older girl. "That sounds like a challenge."

Elsa shook her head pulling her sister closer. "I'd rather have time to enjoy it. Plus, we don't need the council knowing what we were doing."

"Always the responsible one," Anna sighed.

Elsa smiled and squeezed her sister tight. The two laid together on the couch until it was time to go to the meeting.

* * *

Anna was miserable. She didn't know if her nose was ridiculously sensitive, or if the tea was ridiculously strong. She didn't know if it was the smell itself, or its association with Elsa. All Anna knew was that she was horny in the middle of a council meeting and it was all the damn peppermint's fault. The redhead sat staring blankly at the man speaking while lost in her own thoughts. Image after image of different ways her and Elsa could have sex crossed her mind's eye.

She glanced at the blonde next to her. Elsa sipped at her third cup of peppermint tea, entirely focused on the man's words. Seriously, if Elsa wasn't careful, she was going to turn into tea. Anna looked back at the speaking man in annoyance. How come Elsa got to be all calm and focused while all Anna wanted to do was hump the blonde's legs like and animal in heat? Mmmm, those legs. Anna continued to cross and uncross her own legs under the table for the rest of the meeting trying to suppress the growing itch between her thighs.

The princess was brought back to the present by the councilors all standing up. Finally the meeting was over. When it was just her and Elsa left in the room, Anna turned towards the older girl. "You're not allowed to drink peppermint tea anymore."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and took a pointed sip from her cup. "Oh really, and why is that?"

"It's driving me crazy." Anna replied in a huff.

"Is there nothing else that can be done?" Elsa gave Anna a pair of puppy-dog eyes.

The redhead stood and walked around Elsa's chair to whisper in the blonde's ear. "Well I suppose your other option would be to allow me to escort you upstairs and have my wicked way with you until we pass out from exhaustion."

Elsa exhaled audibly, "oh, that kind of crazy."

"Mmhm," Anna agreed as she began to nibble on Elsa's earlobe.

"From the peppermint?"

"As far as I can tell."

Elsa sighed happily as she felt Anna running her hands down her sides. "Maybe I should just start rubbing it all over myself if this is the response I'm going to get."

"I'd be careful if I were you." Anna chuckled darkly, "I might just take you up on that offer."

"Noted."

"Bedroom?" Anna asked after a pause.

Elsa nodded, slipping her hand into Anna's. The queen allowed herself to be dragged through the castle and into Anna's room. The younger girl pushed Elsa inside, slipped in right behind her, and slammed the door resolutely.

The staff stayed far away from that hallway for the rest of the night.


	4. Dreams

Elsa walked down the hall to Anna's study. Well, it was technically called the Queen's study, but Elsa was the queen, and she worked in the King's study. So, the Queen's study was open for Anna to use, making it Anna's study. The blonde shook her head, trying to stop the rambling thought going through her head. She was looking for her little sister to ask her what she had done with the dock workers' petition they were looking at the other day. When Elsa arrived at the solid oak door, she gave a quick courtesy knock before letting herself in, as was common between the two sisters.

"Anna, do you know..." The queen trailed off when she saw the redhead slumped in her chair, snoring lightly. Elsa was about to leave and come back a little later when she heard the younger girl mumble. A sly grin spread across the older sister's face. Listening to Anna's sleep talking was always fun. The blonde closed the door and leaned against the frame. She allowed her gaze to settle on the wall far to the right of her sister's head so as not to give the sleeping girl the feeling of being watched.

Elsa stood in silence for a few moments before Anna made another sound. It was a little garbled, but the older girl was able to make out the words "Kristoff" and "watch". This made the queen smile. Part of the fun of listening to Anna talk in her sleep was filling in the blanks she left. The older girl began to think about what the redhead was dreaming about. Perhaps she was off on an adventure with the ice harvester, and wanted to show off her skills. Maybe they were climbing a tree or building a shelter.

"Take it, mmmm, Elsa." Anna mumbled a little more clearly as she shifted in her seat.

The blonde's head tilted to the side in thought. It seemed that she was also making an appearance in this dream. Elsa considered how this new information could be incorporated into her little fantasy on what Anna was dreaming about. The blonde imagined Anna, Kristoff and herself out in the woods. She and Anna were arguing about who could have the last bite of dessert. As they were prone to do, each was insisting that the other have it. Kristoff would then end the argument by eating it himself. The idea made Elsa giggle quietly.  
The blonde was so wrapped up in her own imagination, she almost miss Anna's next words. "Olaf, ... Need that!" The sleeping girl then gave a little huff, like she was annoyed. Elsa wondered what dream Olaf had done. He probably wandered off with something important, Elsa decided.

The next three snippets of information came in quick succession. "No time, flying pig." Anna paused, furrowing her brow in her sleep. "Sorry,... Lost tomato." The redhead then smiled. "Carrot, yes!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. It seemed the dream had taken a turn for the ridiculous. She was about to move to open the door, when Anna's breathing changed. The previously peaceful girl began to pant and her hips began to shift. Then a moan burst from the princess' lips. Elsa froze with her hand on the doorknob. The blonde knew that moan. She quite enjoyed inducing it from the younger girl herself. She turned back to look at Anna again. The redhead had slouched further down in her chair with her back arched slightly. "Mmm, Elsa," the princess moaned.

Suddenly, there was a crash in the hallway. Both girls jumped and Anna's eyes shot open. Elsa opened the door to see if she could spot the source of the noise. It seemed that a maid had lost control of her overfilled cart. The cart had tipped over and cleaning supplies was strewn across the hall. The maid in question spotted the queen and nervously curtsied. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Your Majesty. I will clean this up right away. It won't happen again!"

Elsa just nodded and ducked back into the room. Once the door was closed again, the blonde turned back to her sister to see the younger girl watching her with wide eyes. "Hi Elsa, what brings you here?"

The queen raised a teasing eyebrow. "Well I came looking for the dock workers' petition, but I found you sleeping on the job."

Anna at least had the sense to look sheepish. "Sorry, but I can dig that document up for you if you would like?"

"Yes, please." Elsa replied. She paused as Anna began to rummage around on her desk. "So," the queen asked, "what were you dreaming about?"

Anna faltered in her shuffling. "Oh, you know, stuff." The younger girl tried to evade the question.

Elsa was not having it. "Anna, you know you talk in your sleep. It sounded like you were having quite the sexy dream."

A blush spread across freckled cheeks. "Don't laugh?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, you did say something about flying pigs." Elsa teased.

Anna sent a playful glare towards her sister. "I meant about the sex stuff," she clarified.

"I promise." Elsa reassured.

"Alright, so you and I were getting ready for some fun when Kristoff appeared and wanted to watch. We said yes and went about our business. I was using this really big carrot on you while Kristoff was off to the side, taking care of himself. It was all going really well until Olaf showed up and took the carrot. Turned out it was his nose we were using. Then I was running around looking for another carrot. I think that was the part with the flying pigs. When I found the new carrot, you were magically there and we went back at it. That when I woke up." As Anna finished, she saw the glint in Elsa eye that the blonde got when she was planning something.

"Did you enjoy that dream, Anna?" The younger girl paused, and then nodded. Elsa smirked, "you go to the kitchen and get a carrot. Make sure it's a thick one and then wash it off. Meet me in my bedchamber."

Anna just watched wide-eyed as the blonde disappeared out the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, Anna was standing outside of her sister's bedchamber holding a thick, bright orange carrot. The redhead didn't know what to expect when she went through that door. She took a deep breath and walked into the room. Inside, three pairs of eyes were looking at her. Elsa was in the middle, lying naked on the bed with a small smile on her lips. Standing on either side were ice figures that were slightly taller than Elsa. They had prominent feminine curves with ample sized breast. The redhead's gaze glided down their bodies in appreciation until she got to the genital region. There, the two figures were sporting rather large erections.

"Elsa, what's with the ice people?"

Elsa blushed a little. "Well I took the inspiration from your dream. It would be weird if they resembled Kristoff too much and I prefer the female figure. Then I thought of this and decided we could give it a try. I can change it if you don't like."

"What exactly do you mean by 'give it a try'?" Anna asked her still blushing sister with a teasingly raised eyebrow.

"I liked the whole watching idea."

A smile spread across the princess' face. "I like it!" She then ran and jumped into bed with the older girl in excitement. She almost landed on the carrot, but twisted at the last moment to land on her side with the vegetable in front of her.

Elsa chucked at her sister's enthusiasm and reached to undo the younger girl's dress. "I also want you to use the carrot on me," the blonde whispered into her sister's ear, "if you want to, of course."

Anna smirked as her dress was pulled over her head. "Lay down," she said firmly. A grin spread across the older girl's face as she did what she was asked. Anna, still clad in her undergarments, nestled between the blonde's legs. She took the carrot and began to lightly trail it along the skin where Elsa's legs connected to her pelvis. The queen shivered as her body became sensitive to the light touches. Anna then used her other hand to spread Elsa open and ran the carrot up the length of Elsa's slit. The older girl rolled her hips as Anna repeated the motion.

"Anna, please don't tease too much."

The words came out a little breathy, but Elsa did not seem to struggle with speaking. Anna stopped stroking with the carrot, only to pick the motion back up with the fingers of her other hand and began to tease Elsa's entrance with the vegetable. Slowly, she was able to work it about halfway into the blonde. "That's enough," Elsa said suddenly.

"Do you want me to pull it out?" Anna questioned with a slight tone of concern.

The blonde shook her head. "Just don't try to push it in more."

"Alright," Anna agreed.

The redhead moved so she was straddling Elsa's hips. She leaned in to kiss the blonde, lick her neck, and nibble on her earlobes. Anna's hands lazily caressed Elsa's sides, occasionally coming up to skim across a nipple, but never lingering there. Elsa groaned into the kiss reaching to grip onto the younger girl's rear. Anna slowly moved her tongue down Elsa's collar bone and over her breast to take the straining nipple into her mouth. As she moved, Anna caught a glimpse of one of the ice figures. It watched her as it languidly stroked its erection. The younger girl then glanced up at her sister. Elsa had a grin of pure bliss plastered on her face and she twitched in pleasure when Anna's lips made contact with the older girl's nipple.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Anna murmured into the blonde's breast, allowing the vibrations of her voice to further stimulate the queen. Elsa just moaned as a response. Anna glanced at the ice figures again. They seemed to have picked up their pace slightly, and one had they mouth slightly open. The princess kind of liked how she felt as if she was performing for the sculptures.

"Please," Elsa whispered hoarsely. Anna quickly scrambled down the older girl's body. With one hand, she held Elsa open and used her index finger to slowly stroke the clit. The other was used to circle Elsa's entrance and the carrot protruding from it. The blonde's hips began to undulate. Anna kept the steady pace until Elsa's breathy hitched and her entire body went rigid.  
"Wow," Elsa said when her body went limp.

Anna grinned, "I'm glad u liked it."

Elsa nodded, "definitely liked being watched, and you were amazing." The blonde paused, still trying to catch her breath. "Give me a minute, and I will return the favor, promise."

"Take your time," Anna chuckled, "but I do have an idea."

The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Get those two to put on a show for us!" The redhead gestured wildly at the ice figures, which had stopped stroking themselves when the girls had finished. "If you can, I mean. If it's too hard or takes too much concentration or you just don't want to forget I asked. It's not a huge deal. Just though-"

"I can do it." Elsa interjected. The queen waived a hand at each statue. They reached seemed to gain a little more awareness of their surroundings but were still mute. As they moved towards each other, Anna sat back against the headboard. Elsa crawled into the younger girl's lap to lean against her. "Enjoy the show." The blonde grinned as she seemed a little excited to watch as well.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Anna replied.

The two girls then fell silent, prepared for the afternoon's entertainment.

* * *

**Hoped you guys liked it, please leave your comments below!  
**


	5. Loving from a Different Angle

**Hey everyone, just some warnings for the chapter: contains fart fetishism and rimming, along with crude humor. If this kind of content offends you, ****please skip this chapter!**

**As always, please review. I love seeing what you all have to say about my stories. Thank you.**

* * *

Elsa stared at the wall in front of her thinking about the one alliteration that had been infesting her thoughts for days: Anna's amazingly alluring ass. This particular asset of her beautiful sister's had been hypnotizing the queen with the way it swayed as the princess walked, how perfectly it squished when she sat, and how wonderfully round it was when she lay on her stomach. Just as Elsa came to her senses long enough to stop herself from drooling, the door opened and Anna walked into the room.

"Hello, my queen," Anna greeted with a small smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm well, sweet sister." Elsa answered; sliding her chair back and wordlessly offered the younger girl a seat on her lap. Anna took it happily. As she sat, she wiggled her rear on her sister's thighs, making herself comfortable while unknowingly sending the older girl's libido into overdrive. Anna then rested her head against the blonde's shoulder. "What can I do for you, Anna?" Elsa murmured into the younger girl's ear.

The redhead hummed in contentment. "I just came to steal some of your time and attention."

Elsa chuckled lowly, "you already take the vast majority of my time and attention."

"Oh, kiss my ass." The redhead grumbled.

Elsa perked up slightly. "Okay," she challenged.

Anna looked at her sister, eyes narrowing. She got up off of the blonde's lap, turning away from the other girl so that her torso was leaning against the large oak desk.

Elsa's eyes widened in wonder as her vision was filled with Anna's lovely butt. She caressed the smooth surface until she found the perfect spot to place her lips on the clothed rear. The blonde leaned in, but as quickly as it began, it ended and she was pulling away for the source of her bliss with a rather dopy grin plastered onto her face.

Anna looked back over her shoulder. "Come on Elsa, you can do better than that!" The younger girl teased, wiggling her ass at her sister.

Lust flared in Elsa's eyes. She lifted her sister's skirts and pulled her undergarments down. Anna yelped in surprise as she was pushed forward from Elsa's ravenous affection towards her rear. The blonde trailed kisses up and down the redhead's firm butt cheeks, pushing Anna's pelvis into the edge of her desk. The older girl sat back for a moment in order to pull her sister's ass apart, revealing her tight, pink hole. Elsa leaned in to give it a small kiss when suddenly, she saw it twitch and felt a warm puff of air hit her face.

"Anna!" The queen squawked in surprise.

"Sorry, sorry," Anna apologized quickly.

Elsa rolled her eyes and went back to her task, not deterred by her sister's slip-up. The blonde spent a few minutes placing light kisses between Anna's cheeks before working her way out of the crevice. It was then that she heard a hissing noise and the air around her filled with the scent of rotten meat.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled. The blonde pushed her sister away from her. "Get out!"

The redhead pulled up her undergarments and ran out of the study. Elsa was left to smell the younger girl's gas with a small smile appearing on her face.

* * *

That evening, at dinner, the girls sat together in the dining hall. Anna kept an eye on the blonde, but saw no indication that she was still angry about what had occurred earlier in the day. Instead, Elsa sat and happily ate her large serving of broccoli that she was dipping in the fondue. Anna decided that if her sister wasn't going to be mad, she wasn't going to try to bring the incident up. Instead, the redhead turned to her own plate and enjoyed her dinner.

For dessert, the girls shared some chocolate covered strawberries. Anna was delighted to find Elsa wanting to feed the treats to her. It was one of Elsa's more classic attempts of seduction, and the younger girl picked up on it instantly. Once the strawberries were gone, Elsa took her sister by the hand and led her up to her bedroom.

Anna giggled and began undressing as Elsa closed the door. The blonde turned around to find her sister waiting in bed for her. She pulled her clothes off while swaying her hips to further entice Anna, slowly revealing her shoulders, then breasts, then hips, then legs. When Elsa finally joined Anna in bed, the younger girl was panting. The two kissed passionately, caressing each other's curves. Elsa rolled on top, sitting up to straddle the redhead's chest, and teasingly dragged a finger through the blonde hairs between her legs.

"Would you like a taste?"

Anna nodded enthusiastically. Elsa smiled sweetly, and turned around to lower herself down on Anna's face. She then bent over to taste Anna's womanhood as well. The two girls lay in that position for some time, relishing the taste of each other. Suddenly, Elsa made her move. The blonde crossed her ankles behind Anna's head, holding the younger girl in place with a pair of strong calf muscles. Elsa sat up, shifting her position over the younger girl so that the princess' face was surrounded by the Queen's royal ass.

Elsa smirked as she relaxed her anus, allowing a puff of warm air to fill her sister's breathing space. Anna immediately began to writhe around under the blonde. Elsa chuckled and let out another fart, this one slightly louder than the previous one. The redhead beneath her paused, and then began thrashing even more violently. This pushed the queen from her perch enough for a sob from below to travel to the elder girl's ear. The blonde immediately rolled off of Anna and lay next to her.

"What the hell, Elsa?!"

The queen rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just wanted to get you back for when you did it to me earlier. I mean, I've always liked your butt and even when you fart it just drives me crazy." Elsa stopped speaking abruptly, covering her mouth with her hands and blushing.

"You liked it when I-?" Anna asked in surprise. The redhead paused to think about the incident for a moment. "But you yelled and kicked me out of your study."

Elsa's blush deepened. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just that you caught me by surprise."

Anna raised a questioning eyebrow. "But why do it to me?"

The blonde covered her face with her hands in shame. "I really don't know what came over me, Anna. It's like I was so shocked that I liked it that I needed to try doing it to you. I thought that maybe you would like it too and then I wouldn't be as strange. Maybe you would not make fun of me if you liked it too."

"Oh, Elsa," Anna chided, "I would never make fun of you. Especially about something that makes you so self conscious."

"I'm disgusting and depraved." The queen muttered.

"Well then so am I." Anna replied. Elsa opened her mouth to argue, but stopped when the redhead held up a hand. "I'm definitely intrigued by this, Elsa. I think I might like the power aspect of it."

Elsa looked at her sister with confusion. "What power aspect?"

Anna fiddled with the sheets. "Well, you are the queen." She began slowly. "You're untouchable, in a way, even to me. I know in private, we are equals, but was only able to happen because you gave your permission. This would change that and, I think, put me in a position to be commanding. … Am I making any sense?"

The blonde quirked and eyebrow, "you want to dominate me?" Anna nodded. Elsa's mouth curved into a small smile. She was interested in this idea too. "You want to command me? Make me beg?" The queen paused, "punish me as you see fit?"

A blush bloomed across Anna's cheeks. She nodded again, slowly this time, as if scared of Elsa's reaction to her confirming that this was indeed what she wanted. The younger girl lowered her head. "I'm sorry Elsa. Please don't be upset. I won't act on any of it if you don't want me too."

Elsa kissed the redhead's temple before getting out of bed. Anna watched, wide-eyed, as Elsa kneeled gracefully next to the bed. "In that case, Madame, I am yours to do with as you please."

Anna blinked a couple times, processing what her sister just said. "Really?"

Elsa only nodded, gazing up at the younger girl through her eyelashes with big doe eyes. The blonde then directed her gaze to the floor, making herself the perfect image of submissiveness. Anna licked her lips and got out of bed. She slowly circled her sister. "Alright," she stopped, standing in front of the blonde. "Kiss my feet, like a good servant."

As she leaned forward, Elsa's hair fell around her, creating a curtain of blonde when she placed a kiss on each of Anna's feet. When she began to pull away, Anna spoke again. "I did not say stop." Elsa paused, but when back to continue kissing the younger girl's feet. After a few moments, the redhead's voice was heard again. "You may rise." Elsa straitened her back and returned to her kneeling position. "To your feet," Anna clarified. Elsa did as she was told. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Perhaps-"

"Did I say you could speak?" Anna cut the blonde off as she began walking in a circle around the queen again. Elsa closed her mouth and shook her head. "Do so again, and I will have to punish you." Elsa shivered, thinking about what Anna might do if provoked enough. The blonde was curious, but she would wait. She also wanted to see what Anna would do with her newfound power.

Anna stopped her circling and lay down. "Kneel on the bed over there," she ordered, pointing to the foot on the bed. Elsa promptly did as she was told, positioning herself so that she was lined up with Anna and her feet were hanging off of the bed. "Play with your tits, and make me believe you're enjoying it."

Elsa's hands trailed up her sides and cupped her breasts. She kneaded the underside of them while extending her index finger to rub her nipples. Her head lolled to the side with her eyes sliding shut as she bit her lower lip and slowly rolled her hips.

Anna watched this lewd display, only stopping Elsa when she could not control her lust filled squirming anymore. "Elsa, crawl to me." The older girl immediately stopped to do as she was told with a predatory gleam in her eye. She moved between her sister's legs to position herself so she was hovering over Anna. The redhead hooked her foot behind Elsa's knee and flipped them so that Elsa was on her back. Anna leaned down to kiss Elsa. The blonde returned the kiss and reached up to touch Anna's breasts. The younger girl pushed her hands back down. "No touching," she mumbled. Elsa smirked and tried to inch her hand up Anna's thigh instead. The redhead pulled away from the kiss. "Do you want to be punished?" She threatened.

"Me? Never." Elsa replied airily.

"Roll over." Anna growled. Elsa did as she was commanded, excited to know what Anna had in mind. Suddenly, she felt a sharp sting on her left butt cheek accompanied with a loud crack. She turned to look back at the culprit, when she felt another smack grace her right butt cheek. At first, Elsa was mildly disappointed that this was the best Anna could come up with, but as it progressed, she began to enjoy it. By the time Anna finished up her assault, Elsa felt a light blush spread across her face from the new waves of arousal she was feeling. Anna pulled on the blonde's shoulder, indicating she wanted the older girl to roll onto her back. "Are you ready to behave?"

Elsa responded with a nod. She did not trust her voice to work properly with the desire coursing through her body.

"Good. For your next task, you will be worshiping my ass." Anna informed as she turned around to kneel over Elsa's face. "Feel free to touch," the redhead teased.

Elsa lunged forward to connect her lips with the expanse of creamy skin before her. She started sucking and biting Anna's left cheek while digging her fingernails into the right. The redhead moaned, egging Elsa on to apply more pressure. When the blonde released the skin with a 'pop', there was a bright red mark where her mouth had been. Then, for the second time that day, Elsa began spreading the younger girl's ass apart. Anna responded by wiggling her posterior. The blonde hummed her approval and began trailing kisses down the redhead's butt crack.

Elsa felt Anna relax her muscles and braced herself for what was to come. The princess did not disappoint as air came rushing out into the queen's face. Elsa inhaled, noting that it had a sulfurous scent to it. The blonde gripped Anna's flesh and leaned in to kiss the younger girl directly on her asshole. Elsa felt the muscle twitch, as if Anna were putting pressure on it. The movement gave the older girl the idea that Anna's anus was kissing her back. Elsa smiled, finding this thought amusing. She continued administering her kisses until a thought occurred to her.

Suddenly, Elsa pulled away. "Anna, I want to try something. Make sure you stop me if you don't like it."

The younger girl agreed and Elsa went back to her rear. This time, she poked her tongue out and dragged it around the opening. Anna moaned in pleasure. Elsa licked the area, coating it generously in saliva. The younger girl pushed back on the blonde, pushing her from her seated position to her back. Anna placed her rear over Elsa's face, sitting on her heels. The queen used this new position to tentatively probe the redhead's anus with her tongue. She felt the muscles there tighten and was about to move to ask Anna if she was okay when the princess pushed back further, completely engulfing Elsa's face with her ass.

"Don't you dare stop Elsa," Anna warned. "Tap my thigh twice if you heard my command," she requested as an after-though. Elsa delivered the two taps, much to Anna's delight and then continued trying to wiggle her tongue into Anna's asshole. The princess' hips began to grind down on Elsa, increasing the pressure of the blonde's tongue. Finally, Anna's muscles relaxed again, letting out a long blast of air right into Elsa's mouth. It sounded similar to a chair being dragged across the floor. It was followed by two short, powerful, airy farts. Elsa felt the gas being forced down her throat, choking her a little bit. The sensation soon passed and she was left with her breathing space smelling potently of Anna's rear.

"Elsa, please, touch me!" Anna begging drifted down to Elsa's ears. The older girl obliged her sister by reaching a hand around the redhead's thigh to rub her clit. As both her fingers and tongue continued to move around, the movements of Anna's hips became more erratic. Much to Elsa's surprise, the redhead reached out and began stroking Elsa clit. The blonde picked up her pace, and soon Anna went ridged in orgasm. Once she had regained control of her body, Anna lean forward to attach her mouth to the blonde's clit. She pressed two fingers inside of the older girl and curled them to hit just the right spot. Elsa was soon pushed into her own orgasm, moaning her pleasure.

While Elsa still twitched with the aftershock, Anna rolled off of the older girl. "Wow," she sighed, "never thought of that happening."

"Glad it did though." Elsa replied.

Anna's head lolled to the side, looking at the blonde. "Really glad," she agreed. She then leaned in and kissed the queen.

Elsa pulled back with a look of surprise. "You're okay with that."

Anna shrugged. "You taste like ass, I taste like pussy." A small smirk spread across her lips. "With all these animals, perhaps we are more suited for a farm than a castle."

Elsa chuckled, giving the younger girl a light smack on the shoulder. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but instead, a low belch came out. Elsa's hand quickly covered her mouth. A blush could be seen spreading along her cheekbone. "Anna, I'm so sorry." She muttered her apology through her fingers.

Anna just stared back with amusement sparkling in her eyes. "Did you just burp out my farts?"

All Elsa could do was nod in embarrassment. Anna burst into laughter. "It's not funny," the queen grumbled.

"Of course it is," Anna argued. She settled onto her side and held her arms out to Elsa. "Now would you like to come cuddle, or not?"

The blonde quickly scooted into Anna's arms. The younger girl kissed the back of the blonde's head. "Goodnight, Anna."

"I love you, Elsa. Goodnight."

The blonde hummed her contentment. "Love you too," she replied, and then drifted off to sleep.


	6. Witings

**Tried something a little different for this one. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Elsa yawned and stretched at her desk after a long day of paperwork. She had managed to finish a half hour before supper and was just about to go find her sister when there was a quick knock at her door. The blonde let out a slight huff of annoyance before calling for the person to enter. A servant opened the door and stepped inside.

"A message for Your Majesty," he announced with a bow.

Elsa stood and held out her hand to receive the paper. "Thank you. You're dismissed." She replied once the man had given her the letter. He bowed again and then left the study.

Elsa glanced at the folded piece of paper. "Might as well give it a quick glance," she muttered. Her eyes widened when she scanned the page. It wasn't a note, but a poem.

_Your eyes,  
They glow in the candle light.  
They glitter and glisten and I can do nothing to stop myself from gazing.  
So I must ask for you to forgive my rudeness;  
I should not gaze without permission._

_Your hair,  
It flitters in the breeze.  
It flows and shines and I can do nothing to stop myself from staring.  
So I must ask for you to forgive my rudeness;  
I should not stare without permission._

_Your hands,  
They're so smooth.  
They're sensitive and delicate and I can do nothing to stop myself from touching.  
So I must ask for you to forgive my rudeness;  
I should not touch without permission._

_Your lips,  
They curve into a heart-melting smile.  
They tempt and entice and I can do nothing to stop myself from kissing.  
So I must ask for you to forgive my rudeness;  
I should not kiss without permission._

_Your heart,  
It is the purest I have ever met.  
It is compassionate and loving and I can do nothing to stop myself from claiming.  
So I must ask for you to forgive my rudeness;  
I should not claim without permission._

Down at the bottom of the page, Anna had signed her work. Elsa could feel herself blushing as she finished reading the words a second time. She didn't know Anna could write poetry. The queen folded the paper and placed it in her drawer. Sitting back in her chair, Elsa thought about how she could respond. A small smile spread across her face as she pulled out a piece of paper and began to write. When the clock chimed for six o'clock, the blonde tucked the paper with Anna's poem and left her study for supper.

* * *

_Not so long ago my heart was frozen  
Encased in a fortress of beating ice  
I thought the path before me was chosen  
For hurting you, my Love, this was the price._

_Your knocking on my door kept me cheerful.  
At least that is what I told myself then  
In truth I was often rather tearful.  
Not even allowed to speak through a pen_

_Our parents were gone, but you were still there,  
Even when my curse was known and I ran.  
The shame I felt was more than I could bare  
You still protected me from a madman_

_Your perfect love saved your life and my heart.  
It's yours, and from you may it never part._

By the time Anna got the end of the poem, she had tears in her eyes. The writing was sweet but melancholy, beautiful and subdued. In short, it was Elsa as she had been before the Great Thaw. Anna smiled to herself. Elsa was much happier since that time (Anna made sure of it), but occasionally, old worries and fears still affected the blonde. Anna did her best to remind Elsa that all was better now and that she would always be there for the older girl. She grabbed a fresh sheet of paper intent on making the blonde feel better.

* * *

Elsa walked into her study to find a folded piece of paper on her desk. She picked it up, and saw that the only thing written on the front was her name. Curious, she flipped it open to find another poem.

_(E)xtraordinary  
(L)oving  
(S)exy  
(A)dorable_

(T)reats me with the utmost care  
(H)olds me close  
(E)ats chocolate with me

(Q)uality affection is what you deserve  
(U)nder the blankets I worship you  
(E)ntirely devoted to you  
(E)very day with you is special  
(N)ever want to leave your side

_*Hope this made you laugh, love Anna*_

When she read the poem again, she did chuckle. The way Anna had no qualms writing a poem of the type commonly done by children was one of the many reasons Elsa loved her little sister. She admired Anna's confidence in herself. The queen read the page one more time, her eyes widening as she fully comprehended the line "under the blankets I worship you". Leave it to Anna to slip a line like that into something as childish as an acrostic poem. Elsa sat, suddenly thinking about other types of poems they had learned about as children. An idea struck her and she quickly began folding a piece of paper.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the library, looking over some documents Elsa had asked her to check. A maid had brought her a try with tea and some little cookies and was just walking out the door when something flew in over her head. It went right to Anna and landed on the table on top of the papers. Once it landed, Anna was able to have a good look at it and saw it was a dove made of ice. In its beak, the bird was holding a piece of paper cut into the shape of a snowflake with a rather large middle. The dove bounced around a little, offering her the paper. Anna took it and flipped it over to find writing in the center.

_Anna,  
Beautiful, fun,  
Kissing, playing, holding,  
Want to build snowmen?  
Mine_

Anna smiled, knowing that it was from Elsa. Glancing up, she saw that the icy dove was gone. The new poem was cute and the redhead especially appreciated that Elsa took the time to cut the paper into its shape. She kissed the paper softly and placed it in the pocket of her dress before continuing with her work.

* * *

_This girl is the love of my life.  
My dream is to be her wife.  
I'd rather touch my sister  
than some strange mister.  
I don't give a damn if that causes anyone strife_

Elsa blushed slightly when she read it. Anna had left early in the morning to go with Kristoff for a weekend ice harvesting trip. Elsa had said goodbye the night before, but had not expected to find the note folded on her nightstand when she woke up. The blonde noticed that Anna's poems were getting more risqué. She would have to write a good response for the princess by the time she came back from her trip.

* * *

Anna walked through the front gates of the castle. She had spent the weekend with Kristoff. As she entered the castle, a member of the staff was there, waiting to give her a sealed slip of paper. The princess took it up to her room before reading it and was glad that she had waited to be alone.

_My dearest Anna,  
My body is your playground.  
Your touch is magic._

The short poem made Anna blush.

* * *

Elsa was sitting in a meeting with some councilmen discussing something that they could have probably managed without her being here. Unfortunately, she could not find an excuse to miss the meeting. She supposed she could just tell the council to fix the issue themselves, but the last time she did that, they decided that it meant their Queen was uninterested in all affairs of state. It was a huge exaggeration and rather ridiculous, but Elsa did not want to deal with that again. She couldn't even send Anna to attend the meeting for her because the princess had some other business to attend to that afternoon. So here she was, barely paying attention as the men talked. The blonde was pulled from her thoughts by the door opening and a servant slipping into the room. He quietly walked along the wall to Elsa's seat before leaning in to speak.

"A message to Your Majesty from the Princess, Her Highness suggests you open it promptly." The man offered a folded page.

Elsa took it and thanked him quietly. He bowed and left the room. Elsa unfolded the paper and quickly scanned the contents.

_Why don't you come to bed?  
I'd like to fuck your brains right out of your pretty head. _

Elsa could feel herself blushing. Further down, Anna had written a little note.

_Real invitation, I finished the paperwork I had due. _

Elsa had two thoughts go through her head. The first was that Anna had some nerve sending something so vulgar to her while she was in the middle of a meeting. The second thought was that she was now going to leave said meeting. She folded the paper in half and stood. The conversation stopped and all eyes turned to the blonde.

"Something has come up that I must attend to, Gentlemen." Elsa waived the paper slightly for emphasis. "Please excuse me. I trust you to finish coming up with your solutions. Master Secretary, write a report of the solutions and submit it to me for my approval."

The men stood and bowed as Elsa swept out of the room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please rate and review below!**


End file.
